Supposed Ladies
by BabiCastro
Summary: Summary inside, will be M rated, but for now is T rated, Review please MXF and DXB link to Frida and Barbara's outfits in my profile, other fanarts too :D This story has my OC's Daniel and Barbara Pirates! Please read!
1. Kidnapping

Bárbara was the daughter of one of the richer men in all England, the Count of Chelsea, Frida was the youngest daughter of the Count of Manchester, they were best friends and now they were facing the same thing: An arranged marriage. Barbara had been promised to a rich French trader and militar named Diego Chipotle and Frida to his brother and partner, Sergio Chipotle. Both girls were complete rebels, free spirits that cannot be tamed, but they also knew that saying no to the proposals of the two men, would bring difficulties to both families, so they accepted and in no time they were in a ship, ready to face the infelicities of the marriage they didn't want.

Manny and Daniel were best friends, owners of one of the most feared pirate ships of the world – _**El Tigre**_ – they were feared pirates, respected by all the others, and feared by the French military force and traders, they were their favorite preys and the French traders always had lots of gold, food, merchandise and beverage. They number one enemies were Diego and Sergio Chipotle, they hated both men and now they knew about their future wifes and they planned something to make them suffer.

Little did they know that the supposed "Ladies" were going to make their lives a living hell, and when they heard of an ancient legend, the Skull Legend, they saw the two girls as free tickets to infinite richness.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Barbara signed as she leaned against the ship's rails, she loved the sea but she couldn't enjoy herself, it was just too hard, she really didn't like the idea of marrying some annoying and pompous guy that only wanted a warm body and money. Diego Chipotle didn't knew about her life, her tastes, her un-lady hobbies, and what hurt most was that Frida would have the same destiny as her.

They already knew Diego and Sergio Chipotle, they were rich traders and high patent militars, but beside it, they lacked the personality, she couldn't deny that they were gorgeous, they were at least 75 inches tall, Sergio had a head full of dark hair and really tanned skin, but his smile was just as fake as the one on his brother face, Diego had a light tanned skin and light brown hair, both of them had the most gorgeous brown eyes, but they lacked the light and kindness. Diego and Chipotle were flat and boring; the only thing they cared about was their image, which was the reason why they were the chosen ones to marry them. She was the only daughter of the Count of Chelsea and Frida was the youngest daughter of the Count of Manchester.

-You know that they only want us to rise their image and ego, don't you? – asked Frida looking at her best friend with sadness in her eyes.

-Yes, I know – said Barbara still looking at the ocean – I don't want to marry Diego, I think he is a self-centered pig.

-Look at the bright side – said Frida sitting in the ship's rail, Barbara looked at her with curiosity in her eyes – We'll still be together.

-One good thing – said Barbara laughing as they started to remember their adventures.

-So you're saying that Sergio and Diego got themselves some _high society ladies_ – said Manny smiling evilly to one of the members of his crew, a young boy named Davi.

The boy confirmed with his head while saying in his boyish voice "_Yes, Sir_".

-Daniel – called Manny smiling when his best friend and the other captain of the ship entered his cabin – Davi here just gave me the information thet will make us some happy men for some days.

-Spit it, Manny! – said Daniel calmly, but he couldn't foul Manny, he knew that his best friend was excited with the possibilities.

-Daniel, Diego and Sergio are engaged and the ship that are going to deliver them is coming near us, we have one day until we can attack, so what you say? Let's get ourselves some chiks? – asked Manny with the evil grin that gave him the code name of **Tigre**.

-Did you have to ask? – said Daniel smiling widly – Let's get ourselves some high society asses. They are whore if they are going to marry those two.

-My words – said Manny smiling as he and Daniel made their way to their crew, giving orders as they went.

Frida wake up when she was pushed out of her bed by someone, she looked up groggily and screamed when she saw a stranger with a cross star in his neck, she tried to struggle but it did nothing to the man that was holding her. She looked mortified to the other bed in the room, it was empty, where was her best friend?

-What have you done to my friend? – she screamed when she understood that the man holding her probably was a pirate.

-She was taken to our captains, and you're going to be taken to them too – said the pirate with a thin voice. Frida looked horrified to him but followed with a calm look, with her night gown, a long flowing white dress, she couldn't kick the loser's ass.

She was thrown to Barbara's side and looked at her best friend with a knowing look, Barbara too couldn't do anything, she was wearing a black version of her night gown.

-What happened? – asked Frida in a whisper, Barbara looked at her and smiled a little.

-A pirate ship attacked our ship and we were made prisoners – explained Barbara, in the same low voice as Frida – They restrained me, remember me, why do we have to sleep in this gowns?

-Because we didn't brought anything else besides lady clothes – cursed Frida under her breath – Our parents thought it was better if we had a lady look to our future husbands.

-If we survive this, I'll kill them – threatened Barbara looking like she was serious.

-Count with my help! – said Frida with a smile.

Footsteps were heard and both of them looked at whoever was coming. Frida's was caught in her throat when she saw who was. She already had seen many gorgeous guys, but this one, this one broke all the limits, he had a gorgeous tanned skin that fitted his manly features, his brown eyes were malicious and dangerous, his hair was a wild curly brown mass, he was well built, his clothes let her see his toned body and he was tall, at least 78 inches. He was definitely the best man that she had seen in her twenty years old life.

Barbara looked at the man in front of her with curiosity, he seemed like a god, he had tanned skin and a really sexy and manly complexion, his eyes were golden, and seemed to glow in the dark night, his clothes made his toned body evident and the straight wild black mass that was his hair was a temptation, she just wanted to run his fingers through it. He was tall, 78 inches and for the looks, he and his friend were the infamous captains.

-Hello there, pretty thinks – said the other grinning – My name is Manny and my friend here is Daniel.

-Hi there, jerks – Barbara said rolling her eyes, Daniel looked at her with the same curiosity as she was looking at him a few seconds ago, she looked him in the eyes and a smile crept in her face – Never saw a lady? I just imagine were you two relieve yourselves.

-In some beautiful woman – said Daniel bending so that he was seeing her in eye level – But you will serve.

A loud smack was heard as Barbara's hand made contact with Daniel's face. He looked at her as if he could kill her, his only answer was a satisfied grin.

Frida laughed, Barbara wasn't the girl you wanted to insult or make sexual comments to, she could be really frisky sometimes.

-Have you heard of **Tigre **and **Panther**? – asked Manny with a wide grin, he liked to see Daniel being slapped by women, it was a rare sight.

-Of course – said Frida rolling her eyes – They are every woman dream, mysterious and dangerous, and of course, our future husbands' nightmares.

-Say hello to them – said Daniel with a satisfied grin, Barbara seemed to think for a while and then another grin appeared in her face.

-You know Frida, I think that now they aren't anymore my dream guys, specially this one – said Barbara pointing to Daniel with her thumb, he didn't seemed too pleased with her answer, Manny just hold back a laugh.

-You aren't as good as you think – said Daniel furious, Barbara looked at him with a calm and cold look.

-I don't think I'm good, guys tell me so – she said with a triumphant smile, Manny hold Daniel before he did something that he would regret after.

-Remember we need them alive – Manny said smiling, Daniel toke some deep breaths before he calmed himself completely, them an evil grin spread across his face.

-She's mine – he said to Manny and he accepted it. Daniel looked at Barbara before lifting her like she was weight less and putting her in his shoulder, he started walking calmly to his ship, Barbara never stopped punching him in his back and screaming – I'll be waiting for you!

Manny looked at Frida and smiled, she lifted herself off the ground and looked at him with a questioning look.

-It's a revenge matter – explained Manny to her, she comprehended and smiled – So, are you going to make the scandal that your friend did?

-Don't need to – she said.

Daniel threw his prisoner to his bed and smiled, before he exited the room, he went after Manny so that they could decide what to do with those girls.

Barbara looked around furious, stupid gown, stupid pirates, stupid engagement, stupid parents. After releasing some of her fury she looked around, the room she was in was a big one, with good decoration and furniture. She went to the big closet and found guy's clothes, she picked up some black pants and a white shirt when she was ready to leave something caught her attention, some prostitute had left a black corset in the jerk's closet, she smiled and picked it.

She started looking for a scissor, needle and line, when she found it in one of the drawers of his desk she started her work with the black pants, she needed them to fit her body.

Frida was doing the same as Barbara, but she had the consent of the ship's captain, she choose red pants, white shire and she was transforming one of his old jackets in a vest that she could wear.

Daniel and Manny were supervising what they managed to steal beside both girls, they had gold, but nothing more, and even the gold was in little quantity.

-I hope they are worth it! – said Daniel looking at the small pile of gold.

-They are, remember the faces that Diego and Sergio will do when they found out that we have their little fiancées! – said Manny smiling, Daniel did the same.

They were disturbed by their crew's whistles, Daniel and Manny already knew what had caused them before turning. Their prisoners were in the deck, smiling and walking to them.

Daniel almost choke when he saw Barbara, he already had thought that she was beautiful, but know, she passed the limits of beautiful, her wavy dark brown hair was lose and revolved around her because of the wind, she had such vibrant green eyes that contrasted with the pale face, her pale pink lips were curved in a grin. She was wearing which he recognized as one of his shirts, but it looked really good in her especially because she was wearing a black corset that made her breasts go up and the first two buttons of the shirt were open, he could see the beginning of her breasts and it was a really good vision, she wasn't thin, but she was fat neither, she was in between, he also recognized his black pants, but he knew she had altered them so that they it could hug her legs and waist, she wasn't wearing any shoes. She was short, at least 64 inches, she really was beyond beautiful.

Manny had to close his mouth so that he couldn't drool, Frida looked stunning. Her straight light blue hair was loose, and he had to admit that his clothes looked better in her than it did in him, his white shirt had been altered so that he could see a lot of tanned skin before his red pants, that also were altered, started, she had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes and pink full lips, the desire to kiss her was enormous, but he stayed in place, she was taller than the other girl, she was 68 inches tall. Her body wasn't as curvaceous as the one of the other girl, and but she only had a little less cleavage than her friend, for him, she was the personification of his perfect girl.

-Hello, guys – Barbara said to them with an evil grin, she looked at Daniel and added – Your drooling.

He closed his mouth and tried to clean the inexistent drool, both girls laughed at his stupidity. When Daniel found out that she had lied he looked pissed.

-Who gave you the right to use my clothes? – asked Daniel looking at her with bad hidden desire.

Barbara put her best innocent look and spoke with a really innocent voice.

-I wasn't supposed to wear an almost transparent black dress in front of a band of pirates, was I? – she asked approaching Daniel, who was looking at her with his mouth open. She then returned to her normal voice – Or maybe you wished to see me naked and screaming your name in the heights of desire.

The last comment woke Daniel of his trance and he smiled.

-As a mather of fact, that's what going to happen – he said his smile growing bigger, when her own faded. Now she was the one looking upset, her hand made her way to Daniel's face, but was caught by him – I like them feisty!

Barbara smiled, Daniel looked at her with curiosity, before he felt it, a sharp pain in his lower parts. Manny's hands were in his own private parts in a second, Barbara's knee had made a forceful contact with Daniel's lower parts and now he was in the ground, full of pain, while both girls made their way to their cabins.

Comment please, not gonna update, unless I have 5 comments, flames are accepted

_**That doesn't mean I'm gonna pay attention to them!**_


	2. Vision

-One week! One fucking week with that wench! – said Daniel through clenched teeth, Manny stared at him and then laughed, Daniel had a black eye in his left eye and some scratches in his arms.

-Seems like, she is a cat – joked Manny with a playful grin – And the worse for you is that our crew loves both of them; they are like some angels.

-For me she is, more like, a demon – said Daniel, his attitude changing from frustrated to angry.

-I think she can be pretty cool – admitted Manny with a smile, Daniel looked at him horrified.

-You mean that she is good to you! – he screamed looking at Manny in disbelief.

-Yeah – said Manny with an uneasy look.

-She can be such a bitch sometimes! And by the looks of it, she only is it with me! – he screamed even louder and attracted some of his crews looks, he looked like a furious bull when he looked at them – Go back to work! Now!

The men hurried back to their jobs quickly, they didn't want to get their captain angrier. Manny started laughing while he walked to his cabin, but before he even got to the door, e saw his friend's problem and the other girl, in the ship's pole. He looked at them completely scared for them, the ship's pole was at least twenty five meters tall. The blue haired one looked at him and smiled, waving at him. He heard Daniel's footsteps and then, there he was, at his side, screaming at both girls, more likely only to the brunette, though.

-Get your ass out of there, wench – screamed Daniel enraged, Barbara looked at him and laughed. She got up, and then she jumped.

The boy's eyes grew wide and both wore scared looks, she would certainly die, what was that girl thinking?

Surprise overtook both boys when she landed gracefully in front of Daniel, she even hadn't any scratch. She smiled at them looking like she was taking pleasure out of their fear. Manny would bet that the pleasure taken was only from Daniel's fear.

-Don't worry about us – said Frida appearing from up, she too must had jump.

-Yeah, you aren't _ladies_ – completed Barbara her smile turning into a grin. Her green eyes rose to meet Daniel's brown ones – We can take care of ourselves.

Daniel left, but not before muttering something like, I knew it. The others laughed and then Manny looked at the girls, smiling, he had said the truth, both of them were pretty cool to him.

-We're tracking in the next harbor, ladies – warned Manny looking at the land that already could be seen.

-That's awesome! – said Barbara looking at the bit of visible land – I really want to buy some clothes! I really love to upset your friend, but I don't want to wear something a prostitute already did.

-I don't think that that corset is from a prostitute, I think it is from his mother – Manny said, Barbara looked at him puzzled and somewhat sad, Frida looked at her and then she knew what Barbara was going to do.

They saw her walk away, and Manny and Frida knew her destiny, Daniel's cabin.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

She had never been this nervous before, but when Manny told her that the corset she was wearing was of his mother she felt a wave of sadness overcome her, like she already knew his feelings towards such piece. She many times had sensed things like that, but never with such intensity. She leaned against the closed door, she could see his back to her, his very hard and muscled back as she already confirmed.

-What do you want? – he asked, his voice was full of rage and something else, sadness? Sorrow? Fear? Maybe all of them… maybe none.

-Manny told me that the corset I'm wearing belonged to your mother – she said in a gentle voice, she saw his back tense up.

-Manny talks a lot – he said, now she could place the feelings in his voice, they were sadness and sorrow, she got the confirmation from him, the corset was his mother's.

-Yes, he does – she agreed taking a few steps towards him, but stopped only two feet away from him – Why haven't you told me?

-Would it make any difference? – he asked, but he still wasn't looking at her.

She signed and walked to him, he turned on his chair and looked up. She saw it, in his eyes, the sadness and sorrow, she saw it all. It was like he had opened up to her, they had left the childish fights behind, the cat fights, all that could hurt him… and her.

-Yes, it would – she whispered feeling tears starting to form, she had never been this emotional, now, she was almost crying over something that shouldn't even bother her.

-She was a high society lady – he confessed, she looked at him and out of instinct she touched his face, her eyes changed to a golden color and then she saw something, something that she wasn't supposed to see, his mother.

_**An woman was crying, her red hair was up in a ponytail, she had tanned skin, she was wearing a white dress, like those you would wear in your wedding, the only thing that betrayed the traditional look wedding was the black corset she was wearing. Her hands were hiding her face, Barbara felt like she was a voyeur in something private, then out of nowhere she saw a little boy, around the age of six walk up to the woman, even if in the present the little boy was a man, a handsome one, she would have recognized him everywhere, walking to the woman was Daniel.**_

_**-Mommy, why are you crying? – he asked in a childish voice, the woman looked at him, her brown eyes puffy and red from all the tears that left her body – Where's daddy?**_

_**-Your dad, my son, in the high sea forever – the woman said while she welcomed the little child in her arms – As much as it hurts me to say this to someone as young as you, your father died, he was killed by a man named Diego Chipotle Sr.**_

_**-Mommy, isn't he the father of Diego and Sergio? – asked the little child with tears in his eyes.**_

When her hand left his face, her eyes went back to normal and she came back to reality, she could feel the tears that were falling from her eyes, suddenly her vision blackened and she fell.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-How are you feeling? – asked Manny, his voice brought Frida back from her torpor; she looked at him and shook her head. Two days had passed and Barbara still hadn't wake up, she was worried, Daniel hadn't left her friend's side and she felt as he had something to do with the fact that her best friend laid unconscious in his bed. He never wanted to tell them what had happened, but he seemed truly scared and somewhat sad – Yeah, it's been hard to cope with her being unconscious, I mean, I got used to their constant fights that the silence is just too scary.

-Yes, you truly have a point – she said looking at the sea, she just couldn't be down there, not when her friend was in that state.

-Daniel seems a little shaken – said Manny trying to lighten her feelings towards his friend – I know you think that he wanted to harm her, even though I know he didn't.

She didn't say anything, she just ran to his arms and cried, she cried like she never had. Manny was dumbfounded, but embraced her anyways, Barbara had fainted two days ago, she was alive, but she didn't give any signs of life besides the beating of her heart and her calm breathing.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Daniel felt like his insides were frozen, he was just cold, he had been cold since he saw Barbara faint after she had touched him. He watched helplessly as her eyes changed color and after one or two minutes she fell, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor, but still she hadn't waked up.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**Hey there :D**_

_**I only updated 'cause I felt like it x3**_

_**Really, you could have reviewed, it would made me soooooooo happy!**_

_**Well, I have a poll on my profile, please do it :D**_

_**Love, Babi Castro**_


	3. Anita!

Daniel felt his bed shift, he woke with a start, for his bed to be moving that only meant one thing.

-You woke up! – he said smiling and hugging her, even though he only had experienced animosity with her – Four fucking days.

-Four days what? – asked Barbara confused, she looked around and then what happened came to her mind – Oh, I fainted!

He looked at her and she gave him a look full of compassion.

-Sorry for your father – she said, he looked at her surprised, only Manny knew what had happened to his father, he tried to keep it a secret, so how did she knew it – That's why you hate Diego and Sergio so much, your hate for their father was passed to the sons.

-How do you know that? – he asked concerned, did her fiancé told her something about it?

-I saw it – she said looking away from him – When I touched you, I saw your mother, she told you that your father had been killed by Diego Chipotle Sr.

He looked at her back with shock; he couldn't believe she had seen a part of his past, a part of his past that was well hidden in his mind. He was going to say something when the bedroom door opened and Frida entered running, she rugged her friend while crying.

-Sorry, couldn't keep her away – Manny apologized, he was leaning against the door with his arms crossed in his chest – You know, we heard everything.

-I was expecting something like that from you – Daniel said getting up and walking to his friend, he stopped in the door, his back to his bed – What do you think?

-Think it might come in handle – Manny said with a smirk, Daniel only walked away.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Manny saw Frida leaning against the door frame with a thoughtful look n her face.

-So you're saying that Daniel's father was killed my Diego Sr? – she asked having a hard time to believe it.

-Yeah, he actually murdered Daniel's father when the poor boy was six – Manny said without smiling.

-Poor him, now I get why he's so reserved – Frida said walking to Manny's bed, she sat and looked at the ceiling – You know something, I have older sisters, twins as a mather of fact.

-That's interesting – he said looking at her with a bored expression.

-Nah, it isn't – she said and they both shared a laugh – The interesting is that, even tough, they finished each other sentences, had the same tastes, had the same job, they married two complete different guys. Nikita's husband is a politician, right now she is in Michigan with him. Anita, I don't know where she is, maybe sailing the seven seas with her dear pirate. They had to run, mom and dad didn't wanted one of their girls to marry some pirate, no offense, I love adventure.

-Already had figured – Manny said with his trademark smile, the one that made Frida melt.

-So how long until we reach the harbor? – she asked looking to the small window.

-One day – he answered getting up – I think your friend will be okay by then.

-Yeah, she always had an amazing auto-healing process – Frida said also leaving the room.

-Figured – Manny said, now he was the one deep in his thoughts.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

-Are you okay? – Daniel asked, looking at the paler face of Barbara, she looked at him and at the first time in all the hours they passed together, she gave him a true smile.

-Yeah – she said walking through the crowded street, she looked at him, what was kind of painful because he was much taller than her – I know I fainted only four days ago, but I don't need a bodyguard.

-Yes you do – he said smiling, she felt her heart flutter, he ran a hand through his hair and gave her a grin – Your friend is with Manny, we're with you so you don't try to run.

She huffed in annoyance, but soon forgot about it when she saw something that caught her eye, in one of the shops windows there was the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen.

It consisted in black ballet flats, skinny black pants, a white shirt with flowing sleeves and that would leave her shoulders naked, and a black vest. Daniel looked at the mannequin and took a deep breath, if she already was alluring in the outfit she was wearing; she would be much more in the one of the window.

-I want that! – she said looking at him with a pleading face.

-Sure – he said, smacking himself for consenting with something that would make his life a living hell.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Frida signed in happiness as the sweet taste of the churro she was eating was felt. She had always loved those pastries; they were so good, so delicious, so… so…_perfect_.

Manny looked at her with a playful grin in his lips, she looked cute eating the churro he bought to her, she had her mouth full and a true smile spread in her pink lips. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming; he truly wanted to grab her waist and connect their lips, feeling the soft flesh and the sweet taste of the churro she just…

-Are you okay? – she asked looking at him with a devious smile – You are staring at me.

-Hum, yeah, just thinking – he said a small amount of pink covering his cheeks, his hand stroking the back of his neck nervously – You know, about what happened to Barbara.

-Humhum – she said with a smile that said she hadn't believed in nothing of what he had said.

He signed and got up, she followed him, her smile never fading. Someone caught her eye, a brunette holding hands with a blonde guy, they had what appeared to be pirate clothes. She recognized the woman, she started running while calling her name.

-Anita – Frida screamed, the woman looked at the direction of the scream and a smile appeared, she let go of the blonde's hand and ran to her sister, when the two met, they hugged each other, spinning – I've missed you so much!

-Me too, pumpkins – Anita said smiling, Frida looked a little upset for hearing her sister's nickname for her, but it quickly disappeared.

-Nice to see you again, Frida – the blonde guy said smiling, he too hugged her.

-Feel the same way, Tom – she said looking at the pirate couple with happiness – Have you talked to Nikita, yet?

-Yes, we went there last year, when her husband was in a business trip – Anita told her sister – She has a little five years old boy named Rudolph, after daddy.

-Yeah, and with mom and dad, have you talked or saw them? – Frida asked looking a little sad.

-No – Tom said looking disappointed – I wished I could take Anita to see them, but they don't approve our marriage.

-Sorry about that – Frida said, she felt a hand in her shoulder, looking up she saw Manny, he looked playful.

-So you got yourself a wife – he said smiling.

-Yes, did you got one too? – Tom asked, teasing Manny as well-

-Nah, she's a way to blackmail Diego and Sergio – Manny said, but he saw that the answer he gave wasn't a good one.

-You are using my sister to what? – Anita screamed.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**Manny's in deep trouble :D**_

_**What do you think so far? I think it's working pretty good, considering I'm having a writer's block to almost all of my stories!**_

_**Review please and vote on the poll that is in my profile page :D :3**_


End file.
